One Shot, First try
by ohhsogreys
Summary: I'm awful at summaries, and I might be awful at writing these, but please Read&Review: Um, post proposal.


a/n:  
okay, this is my first fanfic, and i tried. i write for a newspaper, but i'm not the best writer ever. i tried, and i really have a lot of passion for meredith and derek and i want to see their story go on into the happily ever after.

ps: i don't own grey's, or any of the characters. property of abc&shonda rhimes.

tell me what you think:)

lovelovelove -jess!

she couldn't deny it. she was screwed up. "dark and twisty", there was no hiding that. it was so easy to just give up, but god everytime he looked at her everything made sense. the colors of the world looked brighter, and it was as she was seeing everything for the first time. meredith had to say that over in her head, he really had gotten to her. she really couldn't care less though.

engaged. she'd seen the word, heard it, knew the definition, but the ring on her left hand gave a new meaning to the word. he proposed, and not a stupid one like with thousands of candles and a bear, he just did it. mcdreamy is back.

meredith had to get out of her head because there was something bigger to worry about on the opposite side of her on the bed. her best friend was hurting, and it was time to take care of it.

"cristina, maybe it's time to get up and change, take a shower"

"no, i'm fine, i just need a minute- go be with mcdreamy."

"no, i'm with you tonight- derek can wait."

"mer, go start your lifetime"

"are you sure, i mean really really sure, will you be ok-"

"meredith get out", said cristina cutting her off.

meredith got in her car and started on her way home, "mer, go start your lifetime", she couldn't get that thought out of her head. her lifetime, it really was. it had offically started, not so dark and twisty after all.

pulling up to the driveway she noticed a couple of lights on. she loved this house, no matter how many not so happy many memories were stored here, a lot of happy ones over rode them. she say derek's car in the driveway and her heart quickened. she thought back to the day and about how amazing it had been for her, but then not so much for her friends. izzie was sick, and alex was "giving his sample", cristina got chocked, and she had broken up with owen. was it bad that even though all these bad things were happening around her she was still giddy, because she knew derek would be by her side through it all.

"derek", she says quietly walking up the stairs.

"in here mer"

god, his voice. she didn't think she could love someone so much.

"hey"

"hey," she leaned down to kiss him, soft. quick.

"hm, i could get used to that," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "what's wrong?"

seeing as how she just agreed to be with him for the rest of her life, she thought it best not to hide things from him anymore. "i'm awful, happy don't get me wrong, but awful. izzie is dying, alex is donating his.. um. yeah, cristina broke up with owen. i feel awful, i'm so happy; so incredibly happy, but they aren't. i feel like a hypocrite. i shouldn't be this happy. plus i've been inside my head a lot for the past two hours and i have all these bright and shiny thoughts and it's all because of you. you've corrupted me into believing that everything is going to be okay, and i believe it when i'm with you, but look at them derek. she's dying. i can't help her." meredith breathes as she finishes her rant, tears streaming down her face.

"shh, deep breaths mer." derek coaxed. "it's okay to be happy, it's okay to get on with your life, and still think about izzie, it's okay to worry about cristina." "just because you want to take a break from being dark and twisty and enjoy this night with me, doesn't mean that you don't care anyless."

"how do you always know just what to say?", meredith sniffed as she dried her face.

"it's my job as your knight and shining whatever." derek smiled that mcdreamy smile.

"you know i love you right."

"of course, and i love you dr. almost meredith shepherd."

meredith rolled her eyes, and continued to celebrate her night with her fiance'. 


End file.
